The sale of merchandise, and particularly higher priced merchandise, requires original type packaging to distinguish it from competitive products. The standard type of unit is a rack for holding several items where the containers fit side-by-side in the rack. Typical of such dispensers are those for fingernail polish where a selection of colors is desired. It is desirable to have two or more units combined in a single package because it promotes the sale of multiple units.